


Always.

by RedStarFiction



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStarFiction/pseuds/RedStarFiction
Summary: I have just written this fic and I was going to play around with it a little more but actually I think it is set as it is. This fic is an AU piece, but I am not sure what the AU is. I started writing it for Faith, but then I wondered if it could be Brianna and in the end I decided that I didn’t need to know. This is a one shot of Jamie with his daughter and the scenario that he should have had a chance to experience if life had played out differently. Thank you so much for reading xxx





	

“Hush! Hush mo chridhe… Come now … Da has ye…”

Jamie rocked the squalling bundle of cloth against his shoulder as he paced the softly lit hallway. The babe had her eyes screwed tightly shut and Jamie’s own eyes drooped low, though his voice was steady and calming.

“Shhhh… ye canna be hungry again so soon and I ken ye have a clean clout on for I placed it there myself not five minutes ago … If ye would care to tell me the trouble, Da will fix it for ye…”

Jamie mumbled, speaking to her as though she could understand his reasoning and that she might see the sense of his words. He knew he looked like a loon and if any of the servants were to hear him they’d fall about laughing but he had been in less dignified situations than this and besides that, he was simply too tired to care. As if reading her father’s mind, the squalling did stop and a mighty burp came from the direction of Jamie’s shoulder.

“Ah now! Good girl!”

Jamie laughed, his eyes flying open with shock.

“Ye get that from your mother and dinna be letting her tell ye otherwise!”

Jamie turned to go back to the room but hesitated. There were seldom such quiet moments in the house and more seldom was it that he found himself alone with his daughter during a quiet moment. 

Moving back down the hall, he settled himself on the plush armchair that was beside the window, placed there at Claire’s request for the nights later in the pregnancy when she had been too uncomfortable to sleep and wished to read by moonlight.

“Is that better, naoidhean?”

He asked her, cooing now, settling the little girl in the crook of his arm and moving the swaddling so that he could better see her face. It seemed that each time he looked at his daughter, even in the space of a few minutes, there was something new to discover about her.

“Mo agus aon a-mhain … ye may have ended up wi’ my hair and eyes but maybe ye will ha’ your mother’s smile. I hope that ye do, for it is the sweetest smile I have ever seen and I dare say it would look bonnie on you.”

Jamie whispered as he unwrapped the blanket a little more, freeing the tiny hands within and gently placing his thumb against the impossibly soft skin of her palm. The little fingers clasped him instantly and Jamie beamed, just as he had every time she had gripped him so.

“Laidir nighean, that is what ye are. Strong and beautiful and more loved than ye can possibly ken.”

Jamie shook his head slowly in wonder and bent his head to place a kiss on the podgy little knuckles, marvelling at the size of each tiny, perfect nail, each square and neat, a miniature replica of his own.

“And ye should ken now, that there is not a thing in this world that your father would not do for ye or for your mother. Ye both will have my heart with ye always. Wherever ye may go. Da will keep you safe. No matter the cost. I promise.”

The baby sighed and her eyes fluttered briefly, little arms waving before relaxing back into sleep. Jamie gently removed his thumb from her and wrapping her up, lead them back into the bedroom, to Claire.

\------

**Author's Note:**

> *naoidhean – baby
> 
> * Mo agus aon a-mhain – my one and only


End file.
